


Freak Show

by Agent0fChaos



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Blood Kink, Childhood Trauma, Circus, Clowns, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Mindfuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rivalry, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0fChaos/pseuds/Agent0fChaos
Summary: In this circus, it is rival against all the other members to gain your ringmaster's heart. In this case, Robert Gray, the same man who took you under his wing.Though one day, you discover the horrid truth about this beautiful man, and you realize...he's not human, is he?(Prepare yourself for a fucking roller coaster of emotions.)
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Reader, Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Robert "Bob" Gray/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow clown lovers! I'm really inconsistent when it comes to updating, but don't worry, I'm really looking forward to writing this! Anyways, please enjoy! ;P <3

Lost in sleep, you turn onto your side when you feel something tug on your blanket. "Hey..." You hear a voice whisper, a high-pitched voice, one that came unannounced in your sweet slumber and was causing your mood to drastically go down hill. You were _not_ a morning person.

"Fuck off _._.." You grumble back to the person, your hand gripping onto the blanket as you began to tug it back over you. Though sadly, it seemed like you were now participating in a tugging contest. "Let _go_!" You shrieked as your arms began to lose their grip on the blanket. Your eyes flew open in anger when you felt the blanket leave your now shivering body.

"..Really? Why couldn't you just let me sleep August." The blonde female rolled her eyes at your never ending whines, her arms crossed. "Just get the hell up already." She said jokingly with a huff, before whacking you on the head with your own pillow. You rubbed your head and sent her a glare as she left the room, got up from your bunk bed, then thought about going back to sleep. Nah, dumb idea.

If you went back to sleep, you'd probably never wake up.

You stretched your arms with a yawn. This was the best you've ever felt in a _long_ time. 'Joining this circus was the right way to go. Comfy beds, food, water, and might I say...a hot guy to stare at all day.' You thought this with a smile on your face, cheeks warming up at the thought of your ringmaster. He was perfect, you couldn't deny the fact that you liked him...a lot. You know those type of people who always have you wrapped around their finger? Yeah, that was him. He was so charismatic, that it was almost painful being in the same room as him.

Robert definitely knows how to eat people's hearts out, that much was certain. It made so much sense when you thought about it, because he wouldn't be a ringmaster if he didn't know how to do at least that.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed open, and August's head peeked out, most likely making sure you were awake. One look at your expression, and she began snorting; unable to control her fits of laughter. "You're fucking _drooling_!"

Never mind. Being in a circus sucked.

.

..

...

..

.

After escaping those terrible sewers, you'd managed to run away for a bit, until you tripped on your own feet and fell on the sidewalk; slick with rain and mud, coating your face and hair. 

You had nowhere else to go. Your father had kicked you out of the house, and because of that, you had been homeless for weeks now. It was storming, so you went into the sewers to get away for the chilling rain, only to see a pair of glowing eyes. Though it seemed silly, you really believed there was a monster in the sewers. 

You chuckled at the thought, your chuckles morphing into a series of sobs. 

The cold rain seeped into your clothes, your tears being the only warmth left in your body had escaped through your tear ducts, and blended with the rain. 

Shivering, you wrapped your arms around your knees and closed your swollen eyes. You let out a tense breath of air, and your thoughts began to fog over like the warm puffs of air escaping your parted lips. It was as if your thoughts were no longer your own, as if you were a spectator of your own life.

You were starting to doubt your own existence.

All you could feel was the world around you, and how it reminded you of your own internal pain. The rain reminded you of your tears. The lightning reminded you of the sobs that shook your bones. Your hunger reminded you of- 

The sudden lack of cold rain falling onto you had caused you to jolt, and you opened your eyes, titling your head back to see if the rain had stopped. You secretly hoped to see at least a single ray of sunlight, in hopes that it would achieve in lifting your mood. Maybe even a rainbow...

Only then, did you notice the shadow looming over you; the man holding the umbrella over your head, with a gentle smile gracing his handsome face. The sight was even better than a rainbow, and you silently confirmed in your mind, that he was the most beautiful person you'd ever laid eyes on.

It was then, that you realized you'd seen an angel.

_"Are you okay, miss?"_


	2. Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your encounter with Robert Gray.

" _I-I'm f-fine.._ " Your voice came out in stutters, due to the fact that you were practically freezing to death. The man's eyebrows rose, and he immediately brushed his coat off his shoulders, before placing them on your own. You tried to hide the way you snuggled further into his coat, but you were almost positive he noticed. Then to make matters worse; a satisfied sigh almost left your lips when his body heat enveloped you, and you prayed that it wasn't heard by the man beside you.

This stranger was making your heart flutter like a pair of wings; like a bird trying to free itself from a cage. Except this cage was made of bones. _Your_ bones.

You weren't one to swayed by looks, though it wasn't just his looks that were enticing...perhaps it was his voice? There was something about him you couldn't place; like a whiff of a delicious slice of pie, or your favorite food. 'This man isn't food', you reprimanded yourself. In fact, he was a stranger... 

_(Is this infatuation?)_

..But that in itself, could not stop you from staring down at your worn and dirties shoes, your face beginning to heat up in embarrassment as you realized just how much mud coated your body. You wondered what he was thinking right now, about your appearance. Did he even notice? Is he disgusted by you? The familiar feeling of shame washed over you like a tidal wave, and it was suffocating.

The man had cleared his throat, and you looked up at him sadly, almost expecting him to turn around and walk away. That's what most people did when they saw a homeless person. Except he didn't. Though maybe it was because he wanted his coat back. His eyes held so many emotions, you almost expected him to blurt out something rude. It was as if his teeth were clamped down onto his tongue, preventing him from speaking his inner thoughts. 

He had stretched his unoccupied arm towards you, his hand almost beckoning you to hold it, attached to his hands were clean white gloves. Gloves that stretched over his long and slender fingers; without a speck of dust, or any other manner of filth. Was he lending you his hand? You looked away from his hands and at your own. Your hands were far from clean; there was muck coating every joint of each finger, and dirt was embedded underneath your nails.

You let out a sigh and showed him your hands, "I-I don't want to dirty your gloves.." He chuckled at that. ..Even his laugh was perfect. "I have more than one pair, you know." It made sense. He was wearing a luxurious suit, after all. Surely he had the money to buy himself multiple pairs of such pristine gloves? This was the excuse you had used to rid yourself of the guilt.

Without thinking about the consequences, you wrapped your own trembling hand around his, and allowed him to pull you up off of the gritty sidewalk. 

~~_Your naviety will be your undoing._ ~~

Silencing the strange thought, you revelled in the feeling of his hand in your own, not noticing the claws threatening to pierce through his gloves; claws that wished to crush your hand in its grip. Finally after what felt like an eternity, you released your hand from his grasp, and let it remain beside your hip. 

"My name is Robert, Robert Gray." His voice was so sultry, you had to stop yourself from swooning. Especially when you could feel his warm breath fann over your face. You diverted your gaze towards the ground, trying to expel those weird thoughts that kept invading your mind. 

"..My name is (Y/N)." Although you tried to hide it, you were sure he already knew the impact he had on you. It was _blatantly_ obvious.

"Oh really? What a pretty name for such a _pretty_ girl." He spoke; his voice charismatic and much like a cat's purr, as he swept a stray hair out of your face. 

You looked up at him, your thoughts flying a hundred miles per hour, brows furrowed in confusion. This time when you spoke, your voice didn't waver, and your eyes didn't dart away in embarrassment. 

"Why are you helping me? Surely there is something you want in return." Your words caused Robert's smile to stretch even wider. 

You only hoped you didn't fall for this man, because if you did, you would surely die from the impact.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He offers you a deal, to which you accept. Also, there is this acrobat named Martha, who is quite rude towards you, for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Well, you think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just so you are all aware, this book will be very dark, and does contain aspects such as: Mental Illness, Abuse, Violence, Past Trauma, and more. All of this is included in the tags, so PLEASE read those tags... just in case. k? <3

Robert told you of his predicament; about how he was running a circus, and that he struggled making ends meet with the lack of performers in said circus.

He stated that if you joined, you'd be allowed to live in a small cabin with another member of the circus. That you would given food, clean clothing, and a chance to have showers. You thought it was a rather dirty trick, since he knew what situation you were in, and yet he was bribing you into joining his circus. 

And worst of all, was that it worked.

You sealed the deal with a sharp nod of your head, and a firm handshake with the man who you've known for less than five minutes.

But what other choice did you have? To live on the streets for the rest of your life? **No.**

You were going to be a part of the circus.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

So here you were, now crouched in front of a steel cage, watching the lion tear his meal to shreds. Eyes filled with curiosity, you leaned closer to the cage as you cooed to the beast. At first, you were horrified of the lion, mainly because you'd never seen one before. It was only a week ago that you learned of their existence. 

When you lived with your father, he never allowed you to watch tv. Fortunately enough, your dad had taken you to the circus once, so you atleast knew what that was. You almost wondered how your conversation with Robert would have turned out, if you told him that you didn't know what a circus was. He probably would've stared at you with a blank expression, as if you said the dumbest thing ever. 

Well thank god you did right? Otherwise you'd probably still be outside, body frozen to the godforsaken sidewalk. 

Honestly, you don't even know why you are here. Robert had told you that you'd be one of the performers, and yet you've done nothing but sleep all day, everyday. And yes, you were incredibly thankful, but you couldn't help but wonder what it was he saw in you...

You were definitely not 'circus' approved.

The door behind you began squealing in protest as it was opened, and the noise had ripped you from your anxious thoughts. Head turning to see who or what it was, you saw the woman known as Martha, one of the acrobats. She gave you a tight-lipped smile, eyes narrowed at your form as she walked in. Talk about passive-aggressive behaviour. 

There were five members in the circus: Bob, Jake, August, Martha, and Ralph. You didn't count yourself, because you didn't even have a role yet. 

But ever since you were brought here, she hated you. You've spent enough time around people in your life to know _that_ look. It was a look of hate and something else that you couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was envy? Now why would she envy someone like you; someone who was living on the streets? It just didn't add up.

Her black curls bounced as she moved swiftly around the room; it seemed like she was in a hurry. You mentally established that she felt uncomfortable around you. But why? You decided, that maybe you just needed to introduce yourself, without Robert doing it for you. You cleared your throat, before releasing your nervous voice. "Excuse me Martha?" She halted in place, body slowly and reluctantly facing towards you. She remained silent, so you spoke again. "I was just..um..I just, wanted to speak with you for a bit." You took a deep breath; your fingers began trembling at your side, so you clenched them into pale fists.

"You know-.. to get to know you better?" Your voice croaked as it sliced through the heavy air.

A laugh flew out of her voice box and into your ears. It was a response that was so familiar to you, that your eyes had instinctively squeezed shut; like you couldn't bare to look at her. It was as if a toxic gas was released, instead of just a laugh, because it suddenly became hard to breathe. Tongue coated with malice and poison, she barked at you like a rabid dog. A really small, _really_ annoying dog. 

~~_"I wish you were never born!_~~ "

"As if!" She chuckled darkly, her index finger pointing at you accusingly. "Ever since you came into his life, Robert hasn't even looked at me! Not a Single. Fucking. _Glance_!" 

Your eyes snapped open, mouth agape. "W-what the hell are you even saying?!" She scoffed, her hands placed against her hip as she looked down at you; her green eyes full of hatred. "What I am _saying_ is that you have been _sleeping with him_ , haven't you?!" 

'So that's why she hates me, huh', you thought to yourself with a grim look on your face, eyes downcast. You looked back up at her as your mind raced, trying to find a solution to this problem, a way out. But you had a feeling that she'd never listen to what you had to say. You could tell that she was as stubborn as a mule. The silence stretched for a minute or two, the two of you just staring at one another. As if you were both wondering the same thing: who's gonna make the first move? 

You just hoped that as the time passed, so would her anger. Your body remained tense, even when the red anger left her pale face. 

"...I have not been sleeping with him." You stated; your tone as calm as possible, despite the anxiety rebelling against you. She turned away from you, trying to hide the tears slipping down her cheeks, her expression forlorn. "I..," She began, voice cracking. "I know, I'm...very sorry for accusing you. It's just that-" She visibly broke down, her body landing beside yours, as her erratic sobs forcing her words to a halt. Although her words seemed genuine, you had no idea of this woman's past. 

She could have been an actress once! Luring the guilt out of you, before using her sharp manicured nails to puncture your throat. 

Maybe you were exaggerating just a bit. 

Hesitantly, you crawled towards her, and placed a timid hand on her back. She didn't try to lunge at you, that's a good sign. "It'll be okay." You said softly as you rubbed her back, trying to soothe her nerves. She let out a few sniffles, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Instead of a tight-lipped smile and eyes full of hate and suspicion, you saw only pain, guilt, and a warm smile etched into her cheeks. "Thank you." She started to speak, her words full of embarrassment. "I'm really sorry for all of this," She gestured with a wave of her arm. 

"It's okay." You chuckled, as you scratched the nape of your neck. "I just hope that we can maybe be...friends?" 

"Of course," She chirped happily, "Though I have to admit, your choice in friends is rather strange."

_You have no idea._


End file.
